


Unintentionally.

by violetspring



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-18 22:38:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4722974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetspring/pseuds/violetspring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So we kiss here”.<br/>“... So we kiss here. R-ight.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1 - Action.

“I have an idea”, Jack said, breathless, after brisk walking for several hallways running from the guards. “But you not gonna’ like it”.

“Surprise me”, Peggy replied with a middle mocking voice.

“Pretty sure these knuckleheads chasing us have not clue we are SHIELD. If they knew there would be more that two guards chasing us.” Jack, theorized.

“Agree”, Peggy said with a little nod. “So, let’s ear that brilliant plan of yours”.

“Right… We are in a hotel” Thompson, pointed, while Peggy watched him with a curious but impatient look. “If we were an ordinary couple just attending a fancy party here -and not undercover SHIELD’s agents trying to steal important data from the hotel’s owner- the only logical reason for us to wander around the hotel hallways will be find a place to… you know.

“R-i-g-h-t”, Carter, drawled, following her partner’s track of thoughts.

“Yeah… so, maybe, we should break into a room so they will find us there and”, Jack was suggesting when Peggy, ignoring him, grabbed his arm and pulled him against the door of the nearest room. “What the hell, Carter?”.

“The doors are locked”, she said simply. “And ordinary fancy parties’s attendants don’t know how to break into locked hotel’s rooms. So we kiss here”.

“... So we kiss here. R-ight.” Thompson, mumbled.

Peggy was undoing the buttons of her suit-jacket. And dropped it to the floor. Then, she ran a finger over her lips to ruin her perfect place red lipstick. And, last, she slipped her fingers into her own hair to make a mess of it. “Come on, Agent. Do the same with yourself”, she ordered.

“Sure thing, boss”, Jack replied with a smirk. He ruined his perfectly combed hair with a quick flick of his fingers and unbuttoned his t-shirt, dropping it to the floor along with his jacket, but keeping his suspenders on. Last, he pulled up his interior shirt from his pants.

“Good”, Director Carter, approved, examining him. She grabbed his tie, with the intention of undo the knot a little, when she heard footsteps approaching down the hall. So she threw herself against the wall and pulled Jack with her, using his tie. “Footsteps”, she whispered.

“I know”, he answered, placing one of his hands against the wall and pressing his body against hers. Peggy left one hand on his tie and led the other at his back to hold on to him for support.

“Kiss me. They are coming.” she said, sounding impatient.

“I’m on it, _Marge_.” Thompson, protested, before grabbed her face by the chin with his free hand and slowly approached his lips to hers. And kissed her.

-

It was a soft kiss. Jack only used his lips. First, he just pressed his lips against hers in a chaste but sonorous kiss and let them there for a few seconds. Pressing. Feeling. Then, he moved them against her bottom lip and caught _this_ between his to release it bit by bit looking at Peggy right into her eyes while he sucked it. Last, he gave her little resonant kisses on her top lip to ended with a tempting kiss on the corner of her mouth.

He broked away from the kiss to look at her for a moment. Until he heard the guards voices really closed to them now and pressed his lips against Peggy’s, urgently this time. She was still holding on to him and their bodies were pressed against each other tightly but she let go his tie now and placed her two hands on his back to bring him even closer.

Jack moved the hand he had against the wall to grab Peggy’s face with his two hands and deepen the kiss when he felt a gun against his ribs. He broked the kiss again and turned his look to the man holding the gun, without letting go Peggy’s face of his hand, and dedicate an innocent smile to the guards.

“Sorry, fellows. Got’ carry away with the lady.” He let go Peggy’s face now and stepped away from her to add, “I had the intention to pay for a room, it’s that helps”, with a charming smile.


	2. Part 1 - Recess.

Peggy was feeling irritated since the hotel mission she did a couple of days ago with Thompson.

At the beginning she didn’t understand what was causing this unpleasant feeling on her stomach. The mission turned out ok. They had a little trouble to get out from the hotel, but they maintained their couple cover with a few kisses, and the guards just escorted them out of the hotel, after finding them like _this_ , and without losing their time searching her -that was the one hiding the data they stole under her clothes-. 

Jack led the conversation, gave them a few bucks for the inconvenience and they were out of the hotel without further problems in not time. And the data that they acquire contained useful information to continue working and pulling threads in the case. So, her bad mood _wasn’t_ work related.

So she stopped trying to blame her odd mood on it and let herself accepted that she was mad, first, with Thompson for the way he kissed her. And, second, with herself for the way her body reached to the kiss. 

-

If she ever would have imagined Thompson kissing her – something that she absolutely never had – the way that he actually did kiss her would have been the last thing that Peggy would have ever imagined. He was so… sweet. So gentil. He pressed his lips slowly against hers and let them there for a moment. She could feel Jack insecurite though the kiss. 

When he finally moved his lips against hers, she thought he was going to deepen the kiss. She wanted him to. But he didn’t.

The only reason she was letting him to direct the kiss, in the first place, was that her body was _stupidly_ paralyzed since he pressed his firm body against hers. He placed one of his hands against the wall and his body against hers and she felt an irrepressible shake all over her body. And she _hated_ his body for that.

Instead of deepened the kiss, he caught his bottom lip and sucked it very sweetly. He did _this_ staring at her directly in the eyes. Her stomach went wild. Her body started to shiver a little. And when he went to work on her upper lip, giving her little sweet kisses, she had to contain the frustrated moan threatening to get out of her throat when he was kissing the corner of her mouth. 

He broke the kiss to look at her. And she could see so much insecurity and fear in his blue eyes. Peggy wasn’t sure why. She didn’t know if he was afraid about her getting mad with him if he crossed the line and kissed her inappropriately or was just panicking about they kissing in general like she was. She also wondered if his heart was beating as irregularly as hers was.

But the guard's voices interrupted her thoughts and Jack kissed her again. The thrill of being about to be caught for the enemy woke up her body and she was finally able to move her hand and hold on to Thompson tightly. 

She was starting to feel Jack’s lips being more confident against her mouth when the guards interrupted them. And she _wanted_ to punch them both hard in the face and continued being kissing by him. But she didn’t. 

And neither of them spoke a word about the kiss after walked out of the hotel with the data they needed.

-

Now, she is trying to convince her silly brain to stop thinking about the _bloody_ kiss but it keeps insisting in replay it for her over and over and in the most inappropriate situations. And her stomach flips _every_ damn time. 

So she decided to do something about it.

One of the perks of being SHIELD’s Director -and the man that you just kissed and needed far away from you for clean your head’s boss- is that you had the authority to send him away for a few days. So she gave him a mission in another city. And he was gone.

For a few days, at least.

Stop thinking about the kiss should be easy without having him and his appealing lips around. Peggy had no doubt about it.


	3. Part 2 - Action.

“It’s that what you like, Marge?”, Jack whispered, while he was biting Peggy’s ear. He had a hand under her shirt, gently cupping her breast, and his fingers were now slipping beneath her bra and brushing over her niple. His other hand was against the kitchen wall, pressing her body against the kitchen counter.

“Uhm”, she mumbled, while her hands hold on tight to his back to pull him closer.

“Rest of the tactic team can come back to the base in any minute”, he said, unbuttoning her shirt now as trailing little kisses for her neck, “Thought’ you wouldn’t be so happy of your others agents seeing you like this.”

“Thompson, shut your pretty mouth, and go on”, Peggy replied, dragging one of her hands up to his hair and pulling it. She left her hand there and continued stroking his hair with all her fingers for a while.

“My pleasure, boss”, said Jack, with a smirk and started to slowly trailing kisses from her collarbone to her belly button. 

Peggy couldn’t help soft moans escaping her mouth, specially when Jack got on his knees and looked up at her, with the most charming of smiles, while unbuttoning her gear pants. He slowly lowered her trousers, not stopping looking at her right into her eyes. Seeing him like this, was sending tiny electric shocks all over her body and she had to close her eyes to relax.

When Jack finally get rid of her pants, he started trailing kisses again, but more exhaustively this time and even slower against her legs’s bare skin. She was gasping audibly in not time.

He was starting to trail kisses in her other leg when Peggy open his eyes to look at him again. His lovely blonde hair was a complete mess. He looked so wild. So bloody attractive. And he was so willing to please her. That Peggy couldn’t stop the guttural moan that came out of her mouth. He stopped kissing her thighs, surprised for her sound, and looked back at her with another charming smile “All good, ma’an?”

“Don’t stop”, she said, sweetly, patting his hair first and then his cheek.

“I wasn’t planning to”, he mumbled, giving her a little bit in her inner thigh. Peggy reacted pulling his hair tight again and guiding his head closer to her underwear. She could feel Jack’s breath even though the fabric and she had to close her eyes again overwhelmed. 

She could feel Jack putting himself closer. He placed his hands on her hips so he could work better on his task ahead. Peggy felt his breath against the fabric of her underwear, again, for a few seconds but suddenly... she stopped feeling it. His breath, his hands. Him. 

Everything disappeared. 

\---

She was about to say something, or maybe she was only about to let out a disapproval groan, when a familiar strident sound interrupted her, in the distance. Peggy open her eyes, expecting to see Jack kneeling in front of her, but she wasn’t in the base kitchen with him, kissing her whole body, anymore. She was alone in her bed and the horrible sound was her alarm clock. 

She turned off the inopportune device and keep laying there, feeling mildly shocked. She stared at the ceiling for a long moment, confused, and still feeling the arousement for the dream. It took a few moments for her brain to understand what just happened. She just has a very intense, very vivid, wet dream with Agent Thompson.

“Oh, bollocks.”


End file.
